Barbed sutures are known for use in medical procedures. The configuration of barbs on a barbed suture may be designed to optimize tissue holding for a particular indication. In some circumstances, a random configuration of barbs on the exterior surface of the suture may be preferred to achieve optimal wound closure. However, in other circumstances, where the wound or tissue repair needed is relatively small, a reduced number of barbs may be desired. In still other circumstances, a bidirectional barbed suture may be desirable to permit passing of the suture through tissue in one direction over a portion of the suture and permit passing of the suture through tissue in a second direction over another portion of the suture.
While various methods of forming barbs on sutures have been proposed, such methods may be difficult or costly to implement. Thus, there remains room for improvement with respect to barbed sutures and methods for making them.
Moreover, surgical fasteners or staples may also be used in surgical procedures to fasten body tissue. Typically, a staple is a U-shaped member including a back span and two legs which are bent by a delivery device to hook body tissue together. An anvil of a stapler generally crimps the staple, and thus, conventional staplers typically comprise complex structures which must not only eject the staples but to do so in a manner such that the staple deforms properly and timely.
Two part fasteners have also been used in which a staple includes barbed prongs which engage a separate retainer piece. In use, the staple is pressed into the body tissue so that the barbs penetrate the tissue and emerge from the other side where they are then locked into the retainer piece.
Thus, there remains room for improvement with respect to barbed staples and methods for making them.